


playing a role

by catboybreeder



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Rhya, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Boypussy, Breeding, Come Inflation, Cunnilingus, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Omega Patri, PWP, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catboybreeder/pseuds/catboybreeder
Summary: in a different time, the elves never went extinct, they had enough years to form a system for their people, an order if you will. and unfortunately, patry wasn’t one for order unless it was from litch. but when litch found him a new mate, patry felt as if he had no choice but to comply. he may have been nineteen and without mate, but to him he didn’t need one.but the rest of his people felt otherwise
Relationships: Raia | Rhya/Patri
Kudos: 13





	playing a role

it was a cruel process, cruel and humiliating. imagine living in such a world where people genuinely believe that the only way to get over your dead spouse is to immediately get a new one? well, that’s the world they, unfortunately, lived in. it was shameful, to say the least, being widowed then being told you're expected to get knocked up by someone you don’t even know. it was crazy, right? well, maybe not to all but to patry it was absolutely atrocious.

to be fair, it wasn’t like he was sad over the fact that his arranged marriage ended with his “lover” six feet under. in fact, he was thrilled to hear the news that the old bastard was done. he had no respect for alphas, especially alphas like the one he was forced to marry. but traditions were traditions, meaning it’d cause an uproar of shame against patry if he didn't continue the elven tradition. meaning, now that he was indeed a widow, it was time for another go at “love.”

he had no control over who he’d get to marry, that would go against the tradition of course. but surprisingly enough, his new husband wasn’t what he expected at all. it was a pleasant surprise, to say the least. he was better than the last guy, he was fit, seemed to be young, a little bit egotistical but who was patry to judge? this alpha didn’t feel like “the one” but patry felt as if he could make do with this one. 

but he couldn’t get his hopes up, of course, that would just lead to a downfall of disappointment. patry couldn’t forget: he was just being used. as an omega, that was his job, to be used. he almost forgot for a second that he couldn’t trust people like his new partner, it just wouldn’t work that way. he had to protect himself or else he’d end up being dependent on some braindead horndog whose only motive with patry is to put a baby in him. 

that’s all alphas wanted from him, they didn’t see him as a person. hell, from time to time he didn’t even see himself as a person. and after his first husband, he was tired. he didn’t want to deal with them anymore, but lord and behold, his tribe had other plans for him. 

“what is it? why do you insist on staring at me for so long?” patry didn’t even bother to look at his newlywed husband, but he could easily feel his greedy eyes staring him up and down. “you’re beautiful, i’m truly honored to be your mate” rhya had a smile on his face as he spoke, looking around the small patio that they were in. for a honeymoon, there sure wasn’t any romance happening. it was also ironic how grim the energy felt on what was supposed to be one of the best days of their lives.

no, you’re not, you just happy you get to have me for “that,” patry thought to himself. he didn’t want to hear any of that fake lovey-dovey bullshit, he knew what was going to happen and he didn’t feel like having rhya act like he genuinely loved him. “you don’t know me” patry replied, his eyes looking away as rhya walked up to him. he stood in front of him for a moment, saying nothing but looking patry in his eyes. maybe patry shouldn't have said that, even if he was right it seemed like maybe it wasn’t the best thing to say to someone who just proclaimed how happy they are to be with him. 

“you’re right, i don’t know you. but it’d be a pleasure if i could get to know you” rhya took one of patry’s hands into his, bringing it to his lips and softly kissing it. patry snatched his hand away from rhya, wiping the back of it on his chiton. god, he hated rhya standing so fucking close, his scent was overbearing and patry couldn’t help but.. want to smell more of it. stupid fucking omega tendencies, he couldn’t help but have at least a little bit of attraction towards rhya. even though he didn’t necessarily want to, the way he was built wouldn’t let him not feel the way he did. no to mention, rhya was the kindest alpha patry has ever met.

if it were any other alpha, patry would be undressed and full of cum by the time he and the alpha are alone. but it seemed rhya was patient, patry knew he still definitely wanted to have sex but he seemed to care a little bit more about his comfort than anything. patry sighed, looking at the knitted blanket that covered the ground next to them. he knew what they were expected to do and he knew the role he had to play. it may not have been that serious, in retrospect it wasn’t, but patry took it to heart. standing awkwardly in front of rhya as he tried not to think about what was to come soon.

“you don’t have to be so cold, i’m not going to hurt you,” rhya said, his hand cupping patry’s pale face, his thumb grazing under his eye. taking into consideration that patry seemed to hate being touched by him, rhya was taken aback to see that patry hasn’t disdained his touch. but still, patry looked away from him, avoiding making eye contact with him as if he was the devil himself. fortunately, rhya took no offense to that or any of his husband’s harshness. rhya found it somewhat attractive. leaning down in front of patry, holding his face with both hands as he held patry’s face near his.

“patry, you’re.. gorgeous” rhya murmured with his face close to patry’s. he could tell patry had relaxed since before, his expression soft but eyes with a bitter glare that made rhya feel frozen in place. patry looked at the man in front of him, staying silent as he awaited for rhya to do what he knew he was going to do. “don’t call me that, just get on with it” patry replied, he didn’t like it when people went the full mile just to do what patry expected them to do. so for him, it was nothing to just pull rhya down by the back of his neck and kiss him. 

rhya stood still as patry kissed him, did he genuinely like him? why was he moving so fast? questions flooded rhya’s head as he took a moment to ease into the kiss, taking his hands away from patry’s face and awkwardly keeping them by his sides. he wasn’t sure what patry liked or what he expected him to do but to patry, rhya read him like an open book. he found it funny that alphas were so simpleminded that he could just do something as simple as kissing them and they’d go wild. it was almost disgusting to patry how easy it was.

patry’s teeth dug into rhya’s lower lip, making rhya open his mouth and flinch against patry. his mouth open enough for patry’s tongue to slide in, fleshing against rhya’s as he held him close. rhya was still stiff but taking time to ease into the kiss, his hands going to grab patry’s waist. he was good, maybe too good? rhya expected patry to be the one who needed someone to take charge and initiate things but obviously, he’s been mistaken. and in all honesty, rhya didn’t mind. it may have been a little bit of a shock but rhya found himself to enjoy an omega taking control.

rhya’s hands trailed down patry’s waist, pulling his hips against his. well, it was working, patry thought to himself as he felt rhya’s bulge pressed against him. the feeling of it almost made patry want to just hurry up and get rhya to fuck him already but he thought it’d only be right to string it along a bit more. patry pulled away from rhya, smiling as he watched rhya take a minute to catch his breath. “wh- why’d you stop?” rhya asked through heavy breaths, his hands staying where they were on patry’s hips. he didn’t get a response from patry but took it as a good thing when patry took his arms away from around his neck and kissed it. 

sucking into rhya’s pale skin till it bruised. damn, like this patry could smell rhya’s scent, and he fucking loved it. he hated the fact that he loved the way rhya smelled, burying his nose in the crook into of rhya’s neck. god, he smelt fucking heavenly. he lifted his head back up and brought his mouth back to o rhya’s neck, dragging his tongue along his bruised neck. “what are you doing?” rhya asked, still feeling the warmth of patry’s tongue go up to his neck. again, he didn’t get a response. just got patry sucking a new bruise into his neck before laying a kiss atop of it. 

“i want to do it, now” patry spoke against his skin, licking up his neck to his jaw. his hands already pulling away at the belt around his waist. “are you sure? you didn’t seem to be that into it er-“ cutting rhya’s words short, patry kissed him. untying the belt that held together his tunic as his open lips pressed to rhya’s, their tongues jumbling together. the kiss was less composed, more needful than before, patry’s hands pulling down rhya’s tunic as they kissed. 

rhya pushed patry away, both of them out of breath as they stared at one another. “get on the blanket” rhya said, taking off his belt as patry took no time getting down on the pale blanket that laid on the ground. he already knew it was going to be not that comfortable considering they were doing this on the floor of a patio but they could make it work. rhya got down on the ground, his body above patry as he took off his tunic. patry sighed as he unbuckled the belt around his waist, laying down on his back as rhya climbed on top of him and kissed him. 

this felt different, it felt odd to patry. he wasn’t overwhelmed with disgust and fear as rhya kissed him, his hands feeling up the sides of patry’s waist. patry would almost go as far as to say that he was enjoying himself. rhya’s scent absolutely being even more compelling than ever to patry, the strong calming smell making patry feel as if he was melding into rhya. it was intoxicating, almost, and the way rhya kissed him made patry feel even warmer inside. 

rhya moved his mouth away from patry’s, soft kisses being peppered down his neck to his chest. pulling patry’s tunic to the side, he made his way down his small pale chest. patry watched as rhya kiss down his body, his hand grabbing his soft chest as he went down to his stomach. his soft lips brushing against patry’s flat stomach, “you smell so nice.” rhya said against patry, his warm breath on his skin making patry roll his hips up against rhya. “be quiet and keep going,” patry said as rhya went lower.

spreading his thighs as rhya made his way between them, patry couldn’t help but feel embarrassed as he saw rhya’s face so close to him down there. for a moment patry thought he’d need to egg rhya on a bit more but in no time he felt rhya’s tongue drag along his cunt, spreading his lips and licking over his clit. he wasn’t too bad at this, patry couldn’t help but think about how fucking good this was. with rhya’s hands keeping patry’s thighs apart while his tongue swirls around his clit, patry barely could even think straight. as much he assumed he’d not enjoy this, he just couldn’t find himself disliking any part of this.

patry kept his eyes on rhya as he raked his fingers through his hair, his hips jolting up against rhya’s face as he sucked on his clit. rhya dipped his tongue past patry’s folds, pushing into his hole before pulling it back out and thrusting it back in. slick coated rhya’s tongue while dipping into patry’s cunt, his nose pressed against his clit. patry’s fingers pulled at rhya’s dark hair, trying to keep still as rhya’s tongue sank into him. but damn, it was too hard for patry not to arch his hips up against rhya’s face. his soft walls clenching around rhya’s tongue every time he couldn’t hold back and move against him.

pulling his tongue out and lapping it over patry’s clit and spreading his wetness. his fingers grazing along his hole before patry spoke, “no don’t do that. just, put yourself in me already.” rhya looked up at patry with lidding eyes after he said that, his mouth still pressed against his cunt. he took his flushed face from between patry’s thighs, his lips wet and covered in slick as sat upon his knees. lifting his tunic and taking out his hard cock, holding it in his hand as he waited for patry’s next demand. “what are you doing? hurry up and put it in” patry said, spreading his legs as wide as he could.

“oh- okay” rhya looked down as he dragged the tip of his cock through patry’s folds, pushing the head into his soaked cunt. patry squirmed under him, the hard ground and his bunched-up tunic underneath him making him want to get up and make rhya be the one laying down. but patry knew he could hold out a little longer. he breathed deeply as he felt rhya’s cock push into him before pulling back out, each time going deeper and deeper than the last. rhya’s hands grab behind patry’s thighs, lifting his legs and holding them open as he watched his cock disappear inside of patry.

oh god, oh dear fucking god, what the hell was that? patry’s mind raced as he tried to hold it together even after he felt rhya’s cock hit that one spot. he couldn’t exactly put it into words but.. damn, it felt so damn good anytime it was touched. his body shuddering as rhya pulled out before pushing back in, pressing against that one spot again. “can i move faster now?” rhya asked, moving his hands from the backs of patry’s legs to his hips. patry didn’t answer for a moment, trying to get used to the new thing filling him. it may not have been his first time but it was definitely his first time where he was really into it.

“yeah yeah, get on with it already” patry rasped out, nearly yelping as rhya snapped his hips against him. damn, he was being rougher than patry thought. but he couldn’t be too focused on that while rhya’s hands gripped onto his hips, forcing patry’s body to bounce from matching his thrusts. patry didn’t know what it was exactly, but rhya smelt too good. it was almost he was being forced into submission just by being in this.. situation. his smell was too thick for patry to wrap his head around, only if he knew it was even worse for rhya when it came to him.

patry’s pheromones made rhya feel like he was on the verge of going into a rut at any given moment. it was so damn compelling, rhya couldn’t help but want to hurry up and knot him already. and the way patry’s cunt felt around rhya’s cock was.. too good, rhya wasn’t even sure how long he was going to hold out before just finishing in no time. but he carried on with what he started, keeping up his harsh thrusts into patry as he moved his hands up his bare body. rhya leaned down, his chest against patry’s as he gave him a small kiss on his lips. “put your legs around my waist” rhya murmured to patry before pressing his lips to patry’s.

stalling with what rhya said, patry sloppily kissed him back and let his hands claw at rhya’s back before putting his legs around his waist. kissing rhya as he slowly rutted his cock into patry, long drawn out thrusts making rhya’s dick drag along patry’s rigid walls. if weren't for the fact that they were just fucking right outside, patry would’ve found this moment somewhat.. romantic? even though the setting was off, the way rhya gently kissed him while he pumped his cock into rhya’s cunt made up for everything else this situation was lacking. rhya tried to just go slow and be tender, but with the heat growing in his stomach he just couldn’t help but thrust his cock deep in patry.

a short whine humming into their kiss as patry trembled under rhya, his fingers digging into rhya’s back as he got used to the deep feeling. quick sharp movements, patry didn’t mind getting roughed up a bit but damn rhya was going at it. rhya moaned against patry’s mouth as he slowed down again, rolling his hips against him as he felt his cock swell inside of patry’s cunt. god, patry would never get used to this feeling. it didn’t particularly hurt but it was just unbelievably uncomfortable, his hole stretching around rhya’s growing knot. his short nails raking on rhya’s back as he felt himself get more and more filled up by rhya.

patry’s chest heaved against rhya’s as he felt him nudge his knot in more. it was fairly thick, not as big as his last husband’s, but it was enough to keep patry clinging to rhya. they laid still for a moment, besides their mouths still kissing one another. but patry just couldn’t hold back the amount of discomfort he felt as cum spilled deep inside of his cunt, the feeling making his stomach churn. rhya broke away from their kiss, sitting up and looking down at rhya who covered his face as he got up. “uh, d- does it hurt? i’m sorry if it does” rhya huffed out, trying to ignore the feeling of his mind feeling like mush as he came in patry.

“no, it just feels strange,” patry replied, his hands still covering his face till rhya pulled them away. seeing the tears stick to his pale eyelashes and run down the sides of his face. he didn’t know exactly why he was crying, he wasn’t in any pain and he definitely wasn’t so overwhelmed that it brought him to tears; he just couldn’t stop the tears from leaving his eyes. “are you sure it doesn’t hurt?” rhya asked again, rubbing his hands down patry’s stomach trying to soothe him as he pumped him full of his cum. “i said it doesn't, just be quiet and finish up already,” patry wiped his face and stared up at rhya.

finish.. did patry even get to finish? did he enjoy his time with rhya? those were questions that crossed his hazy mind as he tried to stop himself from rutting into patry. he wasn’t exactly sure how to make an omega finish but he felt as if he could do it. he knew some omega anatomy so if they're going to be stuck together for the next few minutes he might as well put that knowledge to good use, right? rhya brought his hand to patry’s cunt and pressed his thumb against his clit, getting patry to roll his hips against his thumb and on his knot. “what are you doing?” patry asked, his words falling into a moan as rhya rubbed his clit in long circles.

“i want you to finish too,'' rhya said with a small smile on his face, watching as patry’s hips moved against him. patry didn’t understand why that felt so amazing but he couldn’t even question it too much. with the feeling of rhya’s cum spilling out of his cunt and around his knot, his mind was so clouded that he couldn’t even notice the small bulge in his stomach from rhya’s cum. but rhya noticed and he worried a little about if he was doing too much to patry, but fortunately he wasn’t. “fine, okay, just- move your thumb faster” patry choked out those words as rhya’s thumb moved faster as he put more pressure down onto his clit.

“oh yeah, like- like that” patry moaned as he felt his cunt tighten around rhya’s cock, his walls pushing around his knot. god, patry was so glad that rhya was a good listener because he was doing a good enough job to at least get patry whimpering for him. and rhya loved to see patry like this, he loved to feel him like this. his cock still pumping cum into patry’s cunt as his clit pulsed under rhya’s thumb. the mix of rhya’s knot stretching open his hole while he got his clit thumbed, he felt as if he was going to lose it at any given moment.

understandably, lord and behold, he did lose it. “wait, no no no” patry chanted out as rhya’s thumb kept on stroking his clit, his insides clamping down around rhya’s cock. thin, white, almost clear, liquid flushing out of his cunt and around the cock balls deep in him. rhya stopped for a moment, watching as patry squirted on his dick. he.. he didn’t know omegas could do that. and to be frank, patry didn’t know he could do that either but there he was with cum flowing out of him. “did you uh- are you done?” rhya awkwardly asked, seeing patry take a minute to catch his breath. he didn’t say anything back, just nodded his head as he wiped more tears from under his eyes.

“good, i think i’ll be done soon— i hope” rhya moved his hand away from patry’s cunt and leaned back down over him. his lips pressing to patry’s as his cum spilled inside of him and grabbed his hand, intertwining his fingers with his as they kissed. patry could barely think straight, both of them could barely think straight. even though patry wouldn’t go as far as to say that he loved this whole thing, he could admit that rhya was making him feel good. even better than his last alpha ever did during their short time together. but patry didn’t even feel like having the thought of him in his blanking mind.

he just wanted to focus on rhya, and the way rhya was making him feel. he knew they’d be there for a little while longer so he might as well try to relax a bit. rhya’s tongue slowly twisted around his, his thumb rubbing the back of patry’s hand in his. it was a calming moment, patry didn’t expect to ever find himself being comfortable around an alpha like this. but he laid there drowsily, not even an ounce of fear flooding his body as rhya laid on top of him. their bruised lips meeting each other’s as patry put a hand on rhya’s cheek, holding his face as they fell into more of a daze.

after a few more minutes of off and on kissing and patry trying to keep rhya awake, the knot in patry was finally going down. the cum in his cunt seeping out of him and running down his ass, “hurry up and pull out already.” rhya’s drowsy eyes looked down at patry as he nodded his head, sitting upon his knees and slowly taking out his cock. more and more cum spilled out of patry as rhya pulled out, the feeling of thick warmth coming out of him making patry want to vomit. the sickness getting even stronger as patry saw that the bulge in his stomach was barely going away, even with rhya not in him anymore he was still full.

they didn’t speak for a moment, just taking an instant to calm down and process all of.. this. it didn’t set in until they were done but, patry may actually end up having a kid. with the way rhya fucked him he’d be more surprised if he didn’t come out of this circumstance with a baby or two. the thought of it was.. not the most pleasant but he had a role to play and he knew that he had no choice but to play it well. so for patry, the feelings of revulsion and loathing were setting in again; especially since he knew he’d have to do this more often again now that he was married. but for rhya, he was just astonished that he even made it this far with someone— let alone someone as closed off as patry.

even though they both could agree this was a… good experience. they also could agree on the fact that outside of this, they’d just have to go through the typical alpha-omega routine.

and that was okay since they truly did have a role to play.


End file.
